(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for embodying virtual reality.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, various methods for embodying objects and environments which look identical to the real world into virtual space have been attempted in research fields of modeling and rendering of objects. Since conventional modeling methods use expensive devices to model virtual reality, it is very expensive, and there are many difficulties to overcome in implementing the same.
Therefore, requirements for minimum pieces of the devices and easy access methods tend to increase, and accordingly, methods for embodying 3-dimensional (3D) virtual models using a plurality of 2-dimensional (2D) images captured through a camera have been developed. Together with these developments, research for applying HDRIs (high dynamic range images) to the rendering process of virtual objects has also actively progressed. Using HDRIs allows more realistic results compared to conventional image-based techniques such as general images (including JPEGs, BMPs, and TGAs). However, no current techniques have succeeded in applying the HDRI-using rendering techniques to the VRML (virtual reality modeling language) field, and no clients for supporting them have been developed.